


Gonna Need A Spark To Ignite

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Felching, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth can give Dean what he needs. He knows how to take care of his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Need A Spark To Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags. also, no one can convince me that dean doesn't totally have a huge praise kink. fight me on that. this was going to be for a writerverse challenge, but i missed the deadline. oops. also the color thing is their safe word network. green means fine, yellow mean slow down/back off, red means stop.

“You fucking like that, baby? Like being at my mercy? Handcuffed and nowhere to go.” Seth purrs, thrusting into Dean. 

Dean grunts with every thrust as Seth tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls his head back sharply. “Yes sir.”

“Yeah, I know you do. You’re such a fucking slut for my dick.” Seth laughs, mouthing at the side of Dean’s neck, wrapping his other arm around Dean’s waist, pressing Dean’s back against his chest. Dean’s fingers brush against Seth’s stomach, but he can’t do much more than that. The handcuffs keep him held in place.

“Please, fuck me harder, sir!” Dean cries out as Seth hits his sweet spot with on particularly vicious snap of his hips. 

Seth grins against Dean’s shoulder, one hand curling around Dean’s cock to stroke him a few times before sliding his hand back up Dean’s stomach and chest to curl his fingers in the warm leather of the collar around Dean’s neck.

Dean moans, tipping his head back against Seth’s shoulder as Seth continues to fuck into him, hips working harder now. Dean deliberately clenches down around Seth and Seth hisses, sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder, earning himself a curse and a whine. He comes, fingers twisting around Dean’s collar as he muffles his moans against Dean’s sweaty skin.

Seth pulls out of Dean and pushes him against the wall, dropping to his knees and spreading Dean’s cheeks apart. He waits for a moment and then he’s reward with the first small drops of his come slowly dripping out of Dean and onto the backs of his thighs. Seth lets it slip down a ways before he drags the flat of his tongue up the sensitive skin and Dean groans above him, fingers flexing as he trembles with pleasure.

He pushes his tongue inside of Dean and Dean whines, not daring to push his hips back against Seth, even though Seth can tell how much he wants to. It makes him grin against Dean’s skin. He curls his tongue and drags it slowly out of Dean, only to push it back in, fucking him softly. 

He can taste himself inside of Dean and his cock gives an interested twitch, but he’s not quite ready to go again, so he slaps Dean’s ass, making him yelp and turns him around by his hips. Dean braces his shoulders against the wall, trying to avoid putting too much pressure on his cuffed hands.

“Give me a color, Dean.” Seth demands, looking up at Dean and noting the hazy look in his eyes.

It takes Dean a few moments to realize that Seth asked him a question. “Mmm, green.” 

Seth pinches Dean’s hip in punishment for making him wait. Dean hisses, eyes clearing a bit with the jolt of pain.

“You want to come any time soon?” Seth asks, glaring up at him.

“Please, sir.” Dean says, suddenly contrite.

“That’s what I thought.” Seth smirks and settles back between Dean’s spread legs, stroking his cock. 

He ducks his head to bite at Dean’s inner thighs, leaving a scattering of bruises and wet kisses to mark what’s his. Dean moans, head tilting back against the wall, hips angled toward Seth’s face.

“You want me to blow you, baby?” Seth asks, giving Dean’s left thigh one last nip.

“Oh, please. Please, sir.” Dean breathes, looking down at Seth through his lashes.

Seth grins up at him and then takes Dean all the way down without warning. Dean grunts, nearly doubling over above Seth. Seth pushes him back up and then pins his hips to the wall, drawing back and sucking at the head of Dean’s cock. He drags his tongue along the shaft, tracing the vein on the underside. Dean moans, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Seth takes him back down all the way, relaxing his throat. 

Dean huffs out a breath. “I’m gonna come, sir.” 

Seth sucks harder, sliding one hand up to tweak Dean’s nipple between his fingers. Dean groans and his orgasm is crashing into him and he moans loudly, head throws back against the wall.

Seth swallows it all and pushes Dean through his orgasm, making it last as long as possible. He pulls back when Dean starts twitching away from the sensation, too sensitive for touch.

Seth moves to the nightstand and picks the handcuff key. He reaches behind Dean and unlocks the cuffs, placing them on the dresser and massaging Dean’s wrists lightly. 

“Color?” Seth asks, letting Dean lean against him.

“Green? Yeah, green.” Dean murmurs against Seth’s neck.

“You sure?” Seth draws back to look Dean in the eyes.

“Yeah. Green.” Dean nods, meeting Seth’s gaze.

Seth stares at him for a moment, searching, and then nods, leaning in to rest his forehead against Dean’s. He guides Dean into the bathroom and cleans him up, helping him into a pair of boxers. Dean leans against the counter while Seth brushes his teeth and rinses with mouthwash. Dean does the same after him and then lets Seth wrap an arm around his waist and guide him back into the bedroom.

Dean sits down on the edge of the bed and Seth stands in between his legs, fingers lightly stroking the leather of Dean’s collar. 

“You were so good for me today. Letting me handcuff you and fuck you. Such a good boy.” Seth says quietly, fingers deftly undoing the collar and slipping it off of Dean’s neck. 

Dean smiles at the praise, resting his head against Seth’s stomach while Seth’s fingers stroke through his hair. It makes him feel good that Seth enjoyed himself with him. He likes making Seth feel good. 

Eventually, Seth shifts him back, tugging him gently to his feet and getting him in bed properly. Seth lies down on his side and Dean immediately curls against him. Seth laughs quietly and wraps an arm around Dean. It’s always after a scene when Dean is the most affectionate and clingy, needing that physical reassurance the Seth isn’t going to leave. It makes Seth angry to know that there are people out there that have taken advantage of Dean and his submissiveness, but Seth pushes that down. 

He turns on his side and lets Dean tuck his head underneath his chin, pressing against him. He waits until he can feel Dean’s breathing even out against his neck before letting himself drift off.


End file.
